Phantasy's End
by Xe Feral
Summary: A RAmar, FOnewm, and HUcast must unravel the mystery of the Dark Forces that threaten to engulf everything. Sorry about the lag, Chapter 12 almost done! PG-13 just incase.
1. Phases of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the weapons that I use or any of the classes or the Newman race or Pioneer 2, etc. I do own the characters that I use as they are my characters for my PSO file.  
  
************************  
  
I walked up to the Hunters Guild counter and up to the rather attractive woman behind the counter. "I need a job." I stated flatly. "Yes sir I'm scanning your ID now. Yellowboze ID, RAmar Class, Level 134, age 22, Call Sign Tomahawk. Right?" "Correct" "There are currently three jobs available for A Rank Hunters. From the Depths, for 1500 Meseta, Doctor Montague's Secret Plan, for 9000 Meseta, and Soul of Steel for 8000 Meseta. Would you like one?" "Doc's Plan please." Alright I'll call your client right now."  
  
The woman picked up a small disc and spoke into it. Five seconds later a FOnewm in the standard hat, suit and goggles appeared. "As you can see I'm a Force but I'm also a blacksmith-" He began when suddenly he was cut off by and explosion over in the Shopping District!  
  
I ran over there with my Repeater +45's out. As the doors to the Shopping District slid open I saw a Black HUcast who my read out on my Hunter's Pad told me was CAPRICORN 53, level 200, WHITTIL. It had a Buster +30 out, hacking at a RAcast with blue plating. But the only thing my pad read for the RAcast was nDvee, 6lelv9e, llYewozboe. I guessed that nDvee had gone haywire from his readout, which looked scrambled to me.  
  
The Yellow orbs that served as the androids eyes went black so I could tell that Capricorn had hit nDvee's hard drive. Capricorn kept hacking though so I switched my weapon to my Lockgun +50 and shot the handle of the android's Buster, causing it to go dead. The android turned to me and shrieked, "Why did you ruin my Buster!" Capricorn took out a Halbert and started sucking in energy from the air to power up his weapon. As he swung at me with what I could tell was going to be a killing blow he staggered backwards and fell to the ground unconscious. When he dropped I could see the weapons shop owner lowering the barrel of a sniper from his eye.  
  
I slowed my breathing back to a close to normal rate and scanned nDvee again. This time he read; Deven, level 96, Yellowboze.  
  
I reached down and took Capricorn's weapons so the mad android wouldn't be able to hurt me.  
  
With that I decided the job could wait and I headed back to my apartment. At my apartment I took off my ranger's armor and slipped on some boxers and a tank top. I flopped down on my mattress and just lay there for a while resting. I got up a bit later and ordered pizza then I went back to sleep.  
  
The pizza delivery person woke me up about an hour later. I got up quickly slipped some pants on and walked out to meet them. As the Newman teen came into sight through the slightly parted door I saw that he had a Redria ID disc on his glove. "You a Force?" I inquired. "What do you think?" "Yes." "Bingo."  
  
I leaned back into my apartment to grab my pad so I could scan him. He read: Zan, Level 116, Redria, FOnewm. "Want your pizzas?" he asked sarcastically. "Hmmm. Let me think, yes and one other thing, I was called down for a mission to Ragol by Principal Tyrell, and he told me to get at least two partners. Want to come?" "Sure if it pays good." "500,000 Meseta if it's completed." "YA!!! I'm in!!!" "OK. Now give me those. I handed over a cube of 19 Meseta and another cube for 10 Meseta to him and grabbed my pizza. "OK. Now all I need is a Hunter." I said to myself after he had left beaming. I was contemplating that as I chewed on my meal. Who is good enough for this mission?  
  
***************  
  
"Let me go!" the android yelled as repairing machines held him down. All of a sudden his head dropped and his 'muscles' went limp as a metallic needle on the arm of a repair bot withdrew from his back and went whirring away to sedate another berserk android. CAPRICORN 53's body might have been deactivated but his mind wasn't. Even then it was working out an escape from the trash pile it had been dumped in.  
  
***************  
  
Zan arrived panting at his job to find a pair of Hunters waiting for him. "Will you please come with us." The first guard said as he forcefully grabbed his right arm while the other guard grabbed his left. "No." Zan said as his eyes glowed blue and he shouted, "RABARTA!" Four huge mist balls zoomed out of his upraised hand and smashed into the guards, freezing them in their tracks. He looked around frantically and saw about 30 more guards approaching him rapidly. He quickly calculated his chances and ran. 


	2. Pharaway

I was pacing the Hunter's Guild room having been waiting for two hours I got fed up and stepped for the door. The door however remained shut as I walked into it. "Ouch!" I muttered as I picked myself up.  
I turned around to look at the woman behind the counter but as I turned around I saw a white android with red hands that seemed to have been freshly coated in- "Blood!" I hollered as I drew my Lockgun. I aimed and fired a square shot into the androids chest. The bullet, however simply fell to the ground doing no damage to the android.  
It drew a Pallasch and took a crude swipe at me, which broke my upraised Barrier. I noticed this and rolled aside as he sent another blow slamming down where I used to be. I leaped up and drew my newly acquired DB Saber and swung with all my might as I drew in photon energy from the air. As I finished the blow his head rolled off across the floor to be stopped by a familiar-looking black android. "Nice" it said flatly as it drew out a pair of Musashis. "Let's go." He said.  
I backed away from him with my Lockgun out and ready. "I don't wish to harm you Tomahawk," he said. "How-" I am CAPRICORN 53, whom I believe you do know." He said as his 'eyes' flashed amusedly. Now I was even more perturbed as he was registered as a level 200 hunter!  
He seemed to notice that and he said, "My systems were corrupted at the time by a rogue force that had tried to kill me. Now I wish you no harm. Rather I wish to help you as I believe you are working on a certain quest given by Principal Tyrell himself." "Yes" I said as I narrowed my eyes. "I will reveal more about my intentions later. Now however we must figure out how to get away from these military androids." "Why are you running from them? I know that you can't be working on this quest since your level 200 and therefore of course an SS rank hunter. My job is A rank." " I have another quest which I will reveal later if we can cut the conversation and take action so we can live!"  
Wordlessly we gathered the androids things and crawled out behind a vent in the floor behind the counter.  
As we stepped out into open space again my back and shoulders groaned thankfully. However as I spotted at least 30 soldiers running and shooting after a Hispanic-looking Newman Force dressed in black with blue tinted glasses perched on top of his neck length white hair I immediately crouched behind a canister of photon clips and pulled out my blaster +65. I took aim as I switched the safety off and squeezed the trigger. A red photon bullet went streaking through the air and hit one soldier in the head just as another one was sent flying backwards by a blast of energy from the Force. Capricorn quietly crawled out of the vent finally as I pulled out a Lockgun and threw it at him. He quickly caught it and pulled the trigger expertly. He was almost as good as me! After we had shot down about 7 of the soldiers their fellows finally took notice of us and began firing at us. I simply kicked a box of explosives to them and shot it and BOOM! All gone. "See you in hell scum!" The force spat. "Viscous aren't we?" I muttered as I wiped sweat from my face. "You're what was it? Tomahawk? Aren't you?" he asked. "Zan was it? Well hi." "OK if you two are finished I'm afraid we've got to run now." Capricorn said quiet calmly as at least 200 soldiers came rushing in on us.  
I kicked out some 20 barrels of explosives and pulled a shot out of my null space item storage. I clutched the shot tightly and let off a few rounds at the barrels as the soldiers approached them. I kept on doing this until eventually we beat that wave and another wave of 500 this time came. I launched the remaining five explosives and cast Gifoie on the cans (and soldiers) as I turned around to run to a hangar nearby.  
As we got to the hangar I noticed, since I had had a job in the hangars before, that quite a few more ships were missing than usual.  
I ran to a Thunderbolt V3050 fighter ship. As I climbed into the cockpit I checked the readout board and it said that the photon fuel was down less than half-full. I looked around for another fast ship but the soldiers were already closing in on us. I quickly pulled the ignition as the hood closed down. We swooped out of the photon bubble that kept the vacuum of outer space out of Pioneer 2. I saw the distant star of Ragol unusually far away and aimed towards that. 


	3. Phly

About a half an hour later we were orbiting the planet that I could now tell wasn't Ragol. Seeing this I turned around as Zan woke up at the sudden halt and Capricorn came out of sleep mode. I was already turned around so they could not see the planet draped in clouds that we had come upon. I had tried to avoid looking at the fuel read-out before now so that I wouldn't be discouraged but now as I looked down I could see that we didn't have nearly enough fuel to even slingshot around the planet and burn our thrusters to get to Ragol let alone fly there with our thrusters fully active.  
I made this known to my companions and Zan looked about ready to kill me while Capricorn was probably the human equivalent to a high crack-head about to die.  
We decided to send out our escape pods and send someone down to the surface to see if there was oxygen and a good amount of gravity.  
Naturally they decided on me so I went plummeting to my probable doom.  
I felt myself stop moving and I slowly opened one tightly closed eye. I looked around and saw that the planet, which I could only tell, had swirling clouds before than I could now tell was a tropical paradise. I radioed back to Zan and Capricorn to tell them it was fine; it had oxygen and an equal gravity to our home planet Algo.  
About two hours later I returned to the crash sight to see that two more pods had just landed close to it. I ran down to their pods and helped Zan out since his pod had landed upside down. As we all (but Capricorn) stretched we heard an unearthly screech of anger. Looking towards the sound I saw a demonic-looking shadow approaching us, shrouded in mist!  
I took my blaster out and put the scope to my eye concentrating on the shadow's head and waiting for it to step out of the shadows so I could see what we were up against. It stepped out of the dust and I instinctively tightened my grip on the trigger as my mind registered that this was a humanoid jabbering at us and holding a gun! I had read about the old guns that we used to use and could tell that this was one of those antiques. "We. Are. Friends." I annunciated slowly. "Wee. Part. Fiends." It repeated. "I'm insulted!" I whispered to Zan.  
Capricorn elbowed him in the ribs as the Force stifled laughter. I decided that speaking slowly and clearly wasn't going to help so I started signing 'we are friends we come in peace' at it in universal sign language.  
It eventually got tired of signing and seemed to have thought that I was swearing at it after a while so it shot me in the leg. I dodged this and shot at it. Zan was preparing for a surprise attack with his wand and Capricorn had gotten a huge Partisan out and was jabbing at another one that had appeared out of the mysterious mist that only surrounded the crater. A humanoid leaped out behind Zan and hit him on the head with a spiked bar. As he rose from the strike I kicked my opponent aside and shot the new arrival in the chest. Now it seemed that once again there was an army around us so Capricorn and me went back to back to make it easier. I suddenly recalled having a technique disk stashed in my null space so I quickly activated my inventory menu and selected it. Razonde Lvl. 1 it read. I didn't know Gizonde so I inserted the disc into disc drive even though I knew it would almost kill me since my MST wasn't near high enough. Then I felt the disc being activated and my brain felt charged with unfathomable power. I knew, well I knew that I knew. EVERYRTHING! Then all of a sudden the power was drained and I knew nothing exept blackness as I heard someone shout "RAZONDE!" from a distance. Then everything completely faded. 


	4. Phear

When I woke up I was in a crude looking mud shelter. I looked around for my weapons and saw that the natives had not figured out how to get my null space storage off of my arm so I still had my Double Saber and my Lockgun. I activated the readout and selected Double Saber on the menu. It suddenly appeared in my hand and I activated the blade on one end about an inch. I cut through the leather-like bonds that were holding my feet and wrists (good thing I can activate my null item storage with my mind!). I got up from what I could now see was a splintered wooden table in the middle of an adobe hut with a straw mat covering the entrance that had just been pulled back. Both of the blades on the saber were active as Capricorn walked into the room. He had a Pallasch out so I guess that these people had taken his Musashis. A Lockgun appeared in my hand in place of the Double Saber as Capricorn told me that Zan had been captured and that these people had a few photon weapons aside from Zan's Pole, Capricorn's Musashis and my Blaster and that we were in a large town or even city. All of the citizens seemed to have a crude gun so I guessed that this was an all-Ranger community since none seemed to have any swords or canes. We stepped out of the room and began scurrying between shadows looking in every house window for traces of Zan. Suddenly I felt a hand upon my shoulder and I jumped about two feet and spun around with the Lockgun pointed at none other than. Zan! But this was not the same Zan that we had come down here with; this Zan had a lopsided grin on his face and was holding his Pole as if it were a Partisan. He was dressed in something that looked a lot like Hunter's clothes also. I could see that somehow his class had changed to a Hunter! I was also as startled as he spit at me and swung the Pole in a crashing downward blow to where I had been standing a few seconds ago. I knew that I would have to fight him as he took a low horizontal slash at me that I leaped above as I brought my newly brought out Double Saber up in a rising blow that would have severed Zan's arm if he hadn't switched hands holding the Pole. As I landed I rolled aside from what I could tell was coming, and sure enough a swift jab down to where I would have been. I took out my Lockgun and fired two swift rounds that hit Zan in the shoulder and made him release his hold on the Pole. He clutched at his shoulder in pain as I rose from the ground and switched my level of power on my gun from 100% to 5% as I shot Zan in the head to knock him out. I dragged him into the nearest hut as I paged Capricorn on my Bee Messager. A few minutes later the mat covering the entrance to this hut was pulled aside to reveal Capricorn 'looking' quizzically at me. "What did you say?" He asked amazedly as I told him what had happened. "What would he do that for?" Capricorn asked himself as he paced the room.  
"I don't think HE did it, somehow. I think that his body tried to kill me but not the mind. I think that he's-" "Insane?" Capricorn cut in. I nodded transfixedly as MY mind tried to puzzle together what had happened. I could faintly sense Capricorn pacing back and forth as I suddenly realized I wasn't doing anymore. What I was doing was taking Capricorn's weapons and using his Musashis to try to kill him! Now I knew what had happened to Zan. the same thing that was happening to me; something had possessed him somehow!  
I knew that Capricorn was going to kill me because he was a level 200 while I was only 147 (I had gotten a few levels higher). I forced my body to realize this yet all that I had control of was my mouth. From a distance I could hear someone say, "It's not me it's someone else I'm not trying to do this! HELP!"  
I felt a searing cold impact as I blacked out for the second time today.  
When I woke up this time I was greeted with a searing, bone-chilling pain all over my body. "Wha-wha-what-t-t-t ha-hap-happened?" I stuttered out to the fuzzy-looking shadow standing over me. "I set a Freeze Trap and backed you into it. It activated and you turned into a snowman for two hours." "Ri-ri-right, s-so wha' ha-happen'd aft-after th-tha-that, since I'm out- outside?" "I heard some natives approaching the hut we were in so I carried you out." "OK."  
I managed to stagger upright and noticed that all I had was a shirt and boxers on! Capricorn had obviously taken all my stuff and after what I had done I couldn't blame him. I managed to convince him that I wouldn't be a match for him if he gave me my Lockgun back. I was feeling sufficiently warm now to stagger into the nearest hut and make a poncho out of a wool- like sheet. Surprisingly all there was in any of the huts was a single thick rug that obviously served as a mattress, a table, chair, weapons shelf, and a 'waste' basket. From this I could now make a better educated guess that we were in a military camp from some semi-high-tech species since they also had crude guns.  
I staggered slightly more gracefully back to the shadow that Capricorn was in and fell asleep.'  
As I woke up I could finally see the sun and I could tell from its position that it was early morning. I looked around and saw Capricorn peeking around the corner of one hut and listening to what I could tell were at least three natives talking to each other. I saw that I had a Buster and my barrier / hunter's pad at my side. I equipped all but the brand since I still had my Lockgun and stepped over to join Capricorn in eavesdropping on the people. "We've got those intruders still around but there most likely just some of those shades we've had lately." "Well, I don't give a shit about no shades, a good mind blast'll kill 'em off!" "It might be some of those possessed freaks again though."  
From their conversation I guessed that this village was a border guard into the main civilization, this species had some crude physic capabilities, and that they had some trouble with monsters just like us, the only difference was that we knew that our troubles were because of a Greater Evil which is also why people had gotten possessed.  
I was concentrating on this as I heard a gun being loaded and a voice saying, "Give up." 


	5. Phreedom

I figured that I always had my Brand in my null space inventory so I threw the Lockgun at their feet and put my hands behind my head. The natives could speak my language, which was strange. Even though it wasn't MY language it was one of the many languages that my hunter's pad knew and translated for me it was still strange that my hunter's pad knew the language.  
I didn't have much time to ponder this however as I was dragged away to a hut that was a bit larger than the other ones. Also this hut had no windows and the walls were much thicker. I could tell that this was some sort of crude jail cell, but why they had one in a military base I didn't know. Yet when I was inside I could tell that this was going to be a rather comfortable imprisonment. There was two 'beds', two tables, and two chairs, all of them with a softer and thicker padding than what I had seen in the other huts.  
They dumped us in this room and closed the door, which was made of stone with wooden framing, I noticed. "Should we use our sabers to cut our way out or should we play along with them and escape when we have to?" I whispered to Capricorn.  
"However he wasn't listening he was staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw a crumpled heap in what resembled Forces cloths without the armor, of course. I looked closer at this heap and saw that it was definitely Zan! I looked around and saw a huge barrel of water. I tore off part of my sleeve, which was waterproof, and poured some water into it. I dumped this slowly over his head and he started to squirm about a bit, and groan. I dumped some more over his head and his eyes slowly opened. They had gone back to their usual steely gray opposed to the fiery red they had been when he had been possessed. "Wwaaattteerrrrr," he slurred out in a crackly voice.  
I got some from the barrel nd gave it to him in my sleeve. He gulped it down and said a bit more normally, "Sorry, it wasn't me."  
I nodded and explained to him what had happened to us. He said that almost the same thing had happened to him. A few minutes passed by in silence. "So, what are we going to do? Cut our way out or pretend we cant get out?"  
We decided on the 'Cut our way out' plan and Capricorn tossed Zan a Brand as we took our weapons out and energized them. I switched my Brand's blade length to about a foot and saw Capricorn and Zan do the same. I went to work on the bottom left corner of the area we had designated to cut away. Zan started on the bottom right and Capricorn, being the tallest, though not that tall by android standards, set to work on the top.  
In about seven minutes we had a triangle large enough to fit one of us at a time. However just as Zan, who was first, was about to climb through We heard footsteps approaching our hut. Zan, being a Force called up an illusion of an unscathed wall. While I sat down on the 'bed' and Zan sat down in one of the chairs, Capricorn, knowing that either of those would break if he sat in them remained standing. "Sir, we could not get the armor off of him." I heard a voice say. "Show me them then!" I heard another voice say. "Yes, Sir!" The first voice replied.  
I heard the door open as I spun around to look, so I wouldn't be showing my back to them. 'Them' was two men, one of them looking very officious. The one who was obviously in command pointed at Capricorn, "You, remove your armor!" He ordered. "That would be impossible, as it is fused to my um, body." "Of course it is." The officer sneered, "And this rock is actually a planet! Ha!" He replied sarcastically.  
I stood up, took my Brand from null space, and pointed the foot long blade at the officer's throat. "Tell us how this planet was formed or your going to have a brand-new mouth right there." I said as I twitched my blade at his throat. "Okay." He said in a panicked voice as he signaled to his underling to shoot at me.  
I swept the blade away in a horizontal slash at the barrel of the Lockgun the man was holding. I stopped in mid-swing as I noticed that this was a Lockgun, this had to be my Lockgun since no one else in this outpost had any photon weapons. I twisted the gun out of the soldier's white- knuckled hand and put the brand back into null space as I pointed my Lockgun at the man's head. I twitched the gun menacingly as I nodded as if to say 'so.' "Okay. The legend we know went like this." 


	6. Phight

I stepped up onto the stone pedestal with my huge obsidian sword hanging loosely from my hand. I felt like there was an invisible wall stopping me from advancing to the young girl tied to the pedestal. I brought up my sword and spoke a word of power as my blade turned from a pure, midnight black to a glowing yellow piece of the sun.  
As I continued to hack determinedly at the solid air that my sword was bouncing off of I saw a hooded figure step up to the pedestal. I knew what was going to happen so I swung with more determined strokes at the invisible wall that blocked my route.  
The man held his hand up and pulled a long, crooked dagger from his sleeve. The redheaded girl started shrieking as the blade was brought down diving towards her chest.  
I leaped forwards through where the invisible barrier was reaching out my hand to stop the dagger from severing the helpless child's neck. My hand reached that crooked dagger just as the dagger reached the girl's neck. The child let out a strangled sob that became a wheeze as her windpipe became her windpipes.  
The man laughed and turned towards me. I brought up my Rockblade to sever this man's neck just as he had severed that young girl's neck one horrific moment ago, yet as I did I saw this man's face clearly. I recognized that this man's face belonged to the man who I believed was almost completely pure of heart! I hollered a shriek of surprise as I noticed that this was Geren's face! 


	7. Phreaky

I woke up sweating as I realized that that had been nothing more than a dream. I wiped off my forehead and got up to get a glass of water. As I got off of my creaky mattress that was laying on the floor I wondered why I had a sword in this recurring nightmare. And who was this girl with the red armlet? I had never been in any Aztec ruins or anything I was a manager at WALMART for crying out loud! I was 22, I lived in my first bachelor's apartment, I mean I had milk cartons for an entertainment center a table, chairs, bookshelf, coffee table, and a nightstand! So I certainly didn't have the money to buy a sword or take a trip to Africa or South America or anywhere like that, so why did I feel like this was actually happening whenever I closed my eyes? And if I did take a trip to wherever this was why would there be a sacrificial ceremony and an air wall?  
Either way, I decided, it couldn't happen, as I flopped down on my mattress having got my water. 'I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow' I concluded as I laid down my head. 


	8. Phair? No

AUTHORS NOTE: Incase you haven't noticed the last two chapters and this one as well as some future chapters are the story of how the planet that Tomahawk is on was created. Also it takes place in modern day times on Earth.  
  
WAOWAOWAOWAO! The alarm sounded as a very evil looking 'customer' stepped out of the WALMART with three Rolex watches on his wrists. "Stop!" I yelled after him as he began running out the door into the parking lot. I chased him to a black convertible 1975 Firebird (Worship it!) with the top down with another mean thug sitting in it. I jumped in the back seat as the car accelerated up to at least 70 MPH. The guy who had stolen the watches pointed a pistol at my head. "Don't move a muscle," he said, "or you WALMART guts will be splattered all over one of them WALMART walls!" I froze for a second then when the man cocked the gun my fist connected soundly with the guy's head. He fell back on the seat and dropped the gun at my feet. I picked it up and as the driver looked back with an assault rifle in his hand I squeezed the trigger of the pistol I was holding and the man fell back with a hole in his head. The man on the ground was pretending to be unconscious. I could tell because his eyes kept flickering open and he was breathing heavily through his mouth. "Hand those watches over!" I said to him as he threw the Rolexes down at my feet. "Good. Now stay there while I call the cops." I said calmly while I dialed the police on my cell phone. The police arrived about ten minutes later with me holding the gun at the thief's head. "SIR, DROP THE WEAPON, I REPEAT DROP THE WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Confusedly I threw down the gun and put my hands up over my head. "STEP OUT OF THEVEHICLE!" As I did the thief lunged out and grabbed the gun. He pointed the gun at my head and shot, I however ducked underneath the bullet and ran towards the man. As he pointed the gun at my head again I punched him right in the jaw. He remained standing though but the gun misfired and shot me in the shoulder. "AAAAAHH!!!" I hollered in pain as I twisted the gun away from him and spun it around so it was pointed at him. "Put your hands in the air!" I yelled at him. He reached up to the clouds as I stepped around him to the cops and yelled, "Why aren't you doing anything? Get over here and handcuff this dude! He shot me! This son of a bitch shot me!" "SIR! DROP THE WEAPON OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO SHOOT!" I dropped the gun again as two cops came over and handcuffed me. "WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM? I KILLED THAT GUY IN SELF-DEFENSE AND THAT GUY WAS GOING TO KILL ME BUT I TOOK THE GUN!" The cops seemed to think that I was the one who stole the watches and I was the one who was holding the real thief hostage or something! The cops put me in a squad car and drove off to the station to pt me in jail. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney we will provide you with one. You have the right." 


	9. Phoresee

"Hey Rick! Good job on the pickup yesterday! Sit down, let me buy you a drink!" Zander, Rick's fellow cop was calling at him from the other side of the bar.  
Rick plopped gratefully down on a barstool next to his friend and reached for the beer that the bartender had just pried open.  
"Man that dude Thomas Yellow Whisky or whatever put up a fight when I had to have him locked him up for the weekend though!" Zander chuckled, "The dude kept on saying that he was innocent! Yah Right! Innocent my a-"  
"Please don't finish that statement Zander I do want to sleep tonight you know"  
"OK. So anyways I asked him how he could be innocent with that gun in his hand and he says that he took the gun from the 'real thief'. So then I ask him how come you've got rags on? The other guy had a WALMART costume on!  
"So the dude says that he couldn't find his costume! So I say to him; how couldn't you have found it? You live in a bachelor's studio dump for $1 a month!  
"He says that he was in a hurry and his place is a dump as usual!" Zander finished this story chuckling.  
"I happen to believe that this Thomas YellowBOOZE is actually innocent. Yet he won't get killed in the cell after what I've seen him do in bars! He's knocked out guys who were twice his size and with twice the amount of alcohol in them then him." Rick commented.  
"Yah! Tell me about it! A few years back when I got out of college we were in the same bar. And well." Zander topped there and felt his crooked nose.  
Rick snorted and downed the remaining half of his drink so he would have an excuse to leave. He got up from the stool and walked out through the swinging doors of the entrance.  
When Rick arrived home he heard the TV so he knew that his girlfriend had came by. He smiled to himself, as he thought of her lying there, obviously asleep since he heard Jerry Springer which she would have changed. He walked into the living room and kneeled down next to her to shake her awake. However, as he extended his hand to shake her awake she spoke out in a harsh voice that wasn't her own.  
"The red suns are about to cross, and the last dawn of this star approaches as the fiery orbs bring forth the coming of chaos and blood. The oceans will recede as the rivers run dry. The skies shall rain fire and the mark of the light will shine bright as all else grows dark. The flaming chariot dawn by the steeds of darkness; Famine, Dischord, and Death will run through the light and all of the light and the dark will be consumed as the world begins anew." She spoke as her eyes glowed red.  
He stared as the burning light in her eyes burst out as two red orbs and joined together on his forehead. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see his face, yet on his forehead there was a scar that looked like an X with a circle on each end of the X and a square at the center of the X.  
He kept on staring blankly at it then he vomited and blacked out. 


	10. Phour

Tom was extremely restless, he had been held in this cafeteria-jail place for four and a half days on false charges. He could be getting paid for being bored if he were working right now! As he finished one length of the room and spun around to pace away another half a minute, however he was greeted not by empty air and the wall on the other side of the room, but a man dressed in blue.  
"Sir, I must ask you to follow me to the Chief of Police's office."  
"Well I really hate to leave since I'm having so much fun here, but sure if I must." He said dryly.  
The cop escorted him to a door with 'CHIEF OF POLICE' written on it. Tom turned the knob to find a cop that had taken him to the Police Station, but he had a tattoo on his forehead, which he didn't think was there before and, of course, the boss man himself. Tom looked at both of them and stood there wondering when one of them was going to talk. He stood there for what seemed like an hour before the tattooed cop spoke.  
"Up until now we had believed that you were guilty of the crime we had charged you with. Now, however we believe that we have wrongly accused you-"  
"Bout time." He muttered.  
He ignored Tom and carried on, "We are now releasing you so that you are free to go home. Unless you wish to join me and the Chief here in our personal pursuit of the truth."  
"Huh?" He asked, confused.  
"We wish to figure out the meaning of the strange dreams that we expect you have been having as well as the Prophecy that I have heard and the scar on my head and my friend Zander's sightings of huge amounts of demonic powers plus James's, the Chief's, alternate personality that knows much more than we do."  
"You are nuts! But I do want to know how you knew that I was having the weird dreams."  
"You and I are of the same ancestry. Both of our innumerably great grandfathers was a supposed 'seer' who saw the true sight that was not blocked by the disguises that the forces of heaven and hell used. Seers also had visions of the events to come. Our common ancestor's name was Sir Demus Greyeye. He lived in the Renaissance, He was caught by a wizard hunter after he had slain numerous people who were actually not people but fallen angels and demons of great power who were hiding themselves in the skin of humans.  
"We know this because of James's brief spouts of knowledge when he is in his alternate mindset. But, to fully explain your question, it was the combination of three prophecies that told us this. Here are the prophecies:  
"''The red suns are about to cross, and the last dawn of this star approaches as the fiery orbs bring forth the coming of chaos and blood. The oceans will recede as the rivers run dry. The skies shall rain fire and the mark of the light will shine bright as all else grows dark. The flaming chariot dawn by the steeds of darkness Famine, Discord, and Death will run through the light and all of the light and the dark will be consumed as the world begins anew. And such is the prophecy of death.' This is the one that I had."  
"'The bloody disc of heaven shall meet with the untainted disc of hell and both will be set ablaze through the suffering of the discs themselves. The crops of fire and water, of wind and earth, will be set ablaze with the powers of fire and the powers of earth that recede to its will. The forces of water and of wind both form themselves into two of the necessary powers of life. However the third force of earth is still consumed as one of the two forces needed to destroy. Hence the doom is wreaked upon the fledglings of the world. And such is the prophecy of famine.'  
"'The two forces of Light and of Darkness, a pair, exist. Yet not always does it exist. One can exist without the other. One soul can be the tipper of the scales. Such is the way of Order. Yet Order can be undone through the same tipper of the scales. That single soul can choose the way of Order or the way of Chaos. Chaos calls in a sweeter voice than the truth of Order. Therefore the weak must join Chaos for they have no means to answer the truth with truth. For to be in Order you must be as Order. To be as Chaos you must be as anything but Order. 'Order is simply an illusion' Chaos says with its forked tongue. It slithers around the truth and into the wake of lies on either side of truth. And such is the prophecy of discord.'  
Those are the prophecies of evil but you carry the missing prophecy, the Prophecy of Light! And to get that Prophecy we must unravel your dream!"  
Tom was backing away to the wall where, like Rick did he swayed as if in a trance and threw up." 


	11. Phacts

Tom woke up to see a cop with a very twisted face and died red skin on the floor and Tattoo Man struggling with another strange cop. The chief and what he saw was Zander from his badge were lying on the floor. Another weird-looking cop was standing over him and holding his gun at Tom's head. Tom leapt up off the floor and kicked the cop in his 'weak spot'. The man dropped the gun as Tom lunged to pick it up. The cop was still making a high-pitched squeaky noise. As he looked towards Tattoo Man he saw that he was on the floor and that the weird guy he had been fighting was pointing a gun at Tom. Tattoo Man jumped off the floor and leaped off the floor and punched the weird cop in the head. As he did that the weird guy pulled the trigger and Tom felt a searing pain go through his left shoulder as everything faded away.  
Tom woke up this time in a large room with blurry figures surrounding him. He stared blearily at the shadowy face that was peering down at him.  
"He's awake!" He heard someone shout from faraway.  
"Good. Let him really wake up." Another voice that was little louder than a whisper answered.  
Tom blinked a few times as the room slowly came into focus and the figures were recognizable. He sat up and saw that he was in a sheet metal shack with wooden supports.  
"You're in a shack in the foothills off the city." The tattooed cop explained. "We loaded you into a car and took you here after the three cops attacked us. But of course Zander told us that these weren't humans but. Guess what, demons! Oh yeah I'm Rick."  
"OK. Question for you. If both of our ancestors had the great powers that you say they have then why do I have the 'Prophecy of Light and you don't?"  
"We honestly don't know that but we will once we find out your dream means." Rick said meaningfully.  
Tom took a deep breath and related his dream to the others.  
"Okay. My guess is that the red haired girl is the 'tipper of the scales'." James explained in a monotonous voice. "I think this because has a sister who wears a red armlet and looks just like you described her. Now, I think that the location you described has to do with the civilization that had the 'Steeds of Evil' in their mythology: The Aztecs. Also the Aztecs worshipped the four 'Gods of the Sun' Redria, Blueful, Skyly, and Viridia. Each of the sun gods is a god of Light. The god Redria had a son who was called Oran. Oran was the shadow of the sun that pinned the evil god of the moon; Whittil, down whenever he rose up from his icy prison. I think that you represent Redria and Rick represents Oran since he should only have a shadow of your abilities. You also represent Yellowboze: the god of Courage and the sword. The fact that you had the sword in your hand and that you were trying to save that girl is the reason I think you are Yellowboze. I believe that you have the abilities of all of us only not as fine-tuned as ours. You are an all-rounder. And Rick is an all-rounder with half of your abilities in each area.  
"I believe that Zander is Skyly who is the element of wind. I also believe that I am Viridia who is the element of Earth. I am the god of Earth because since I am the one who is a double-edged blade. I can be dark or I can be Light since I have two personalities. My hosts real personality is Light and I am also Light but in a roundabout way I am Dark."  
Everyone agreed with James's alter ego's hypothesis and we agreed that we could discuss it further tomorrow as it was late. Zander checked the wound in my shoulder where the bullet had hit me and redressed it. Then Rick threw me a sleeping bag and we all drifted off to the land that we had just decoded. 


	12. Phound

Tom woke up staring down the barrel of a pistol. The pistol was being held by, what he now knew to be, a demon. "Eat it worm." The monster snarled. "You." Tom shot back as he jackhammered both of his feet into the demon's stomach. The beast doubled over, wheezing. Tom leaped up from the ground and gave a right hook to the demon's cheek. The blow connected and the demon dropped the gun as Tom grabbed it in mid-air and spun it around so that the barrel was facing his opponent. The demon suddenly grew a red eye in the center of his forehead as the trigger was squeezed back. "Eat it, worm." Tom sneered down at the carcass.  
Apparently Rick and Zander had taken care of a demon also, seeing as there was three corpses in the dirt not just his one.  
Tom walked over and voiced his thoughts. "Well, where do we go and what do we do now?" "Simple, we move somewhere else and we try and do something about these freaking demons. They're like cockroaches, never go away, except far more annoying." Rick was sawing the end from the barrel of a shotgun as he spoke. "We should stay here, they wont expect that. Then we simply search the internet on my laptop. There's bound to be some geek with a website about the demons or something."  
I took the laptop from the ground and hooked it up to the electrical outlet in the barn. 


End file.
